deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Joker VS Sweet Tooth
Joker VS Sweet Tooth is the 62nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring The Joker from DC Comics and Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal series in a battle to determine the superior psychotic clown. The Joker was voiced by Lucas Schuneman and Sweet Tooth was voiced by Gianni Matragano Description Screwattack & Youtube Two crazy clowns enter the arena, and only one will survive! Will DC Comics' Joker have the last laugh against the violent champion of Twisted Metal? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: They visit you for birthday parties, cheer you up when you're sad, and probably also want to kill you. Boomstick: Clowns... The Joker, Gotham's jester of genocide. Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, the violent victor of Twisted Metal. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Joker (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people. Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker. Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody! (*Cues: Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series*) Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself. Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved. However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever. (Joker laughs maniacally) (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke. Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys? Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple. (Batman punches Joker in the face) Joker: OW! My eye! (Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off) Joker: Sucker! (Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion) (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a...little too far... Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin. Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh...man, that shit looks dangerous to carry around. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin. But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle. (A mobster comes up, Joker grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye) Joker; Ta-dah! It's...ah, it's gone! (*Cues: And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight*) Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike, he can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him, and for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist. Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car. Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstickmobile. Wiz: The Jokermobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Batmobile. Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere! Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader. Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas! Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, who's brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker. Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar, and when he tracked down Batgirl.... (We hear a gunshot) Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on. (*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman*) Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people! God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles. Wiz: That's way worse! Ugh! He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims. Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old fashioned Superman high five. Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day. (Joker, being held by Andrea Beaumont, sees the entire place exploding and collapsing around him, and just laughs) Sweet Tooth (*Cues: Calypso Industries - Twisted Metal (2012)*) Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way? Boomstick: Any extreme! Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley! Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy shit like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun... (*Cues: Main Theme - Twisted Metal (2012) *) Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth. (*Cues: Sweet Tooth's Return - Twisted Metal (2012) *) (Sweet Tooth picks up a cigar and presses it to his scalp, lighting it on fire) Needles: Light 'em up, boys. (laughs evilly) (*Cues: New York - Twisted Metal 2*) Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem. Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died, and the rampage of Needles Kane began. Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child. Wiz: He prefers killing up close and as violently as possible, with his giant serrated machete. Boomstick: Which tons of people have been introduced to. They're dead now. Wiz: By his own account, he slaughtered a thousand people before he was finally arrested, it was here he was cursed by a preacher named... Preacher, to suffer the fires of Hell, which apparently means having your head burst into flames, forever. Boomstick: Enraged, he busted out, and was eventually found by a man named Calypso. See, Calypso was the one organizing the Twisted Metal tournament, and he thought Needles would be just perfect for it. Wiz: For Needles, winning Twisted Metal meant having any wish of his choosing granted, he could finally end the everlasting pain... or have all the candy in the world, anything, really, how could he say no? Boomstick: Needles knew just the car that would take him to victory, complete with tasty treats! His ice cream truck, the Sweet Tooth. (*Cues: The Bedroom - Twisted Metal 4 *) Wiz: This modified Chevrolet step van is anything but what it appears to be, with it's shocking maneuverability and durability, Sweet Tooth is like a tank, capable of taking loads of damage without stopping. Boomstick: The Sweet Tooth menu includes front mounted spikes, Gatling guns, and homing ice cream cone missiles, and for the cherry on top, he blasts the explosive clown head from the roof as a homing weapon, which laughs and goes through walls. If that's not enough, it transforms into a God damn robot! Wiz: The Sweet Bot carries a massive, multi-barrel Gatling gun, reinforced armor plating, and can even throw its own head like a grenade. Boomstick: But the real beauty's in the Sweet Slam, an attack where the bot launches into the air with its jetpack, and drops like a hammer, with enough force to crush a whole building. (*Cues: Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black*) Wiz: Sweet Tooth can take dozens of missiles and keep on trucking, but even without his wheels, Needles is one tough son of a bitch, he's strong enough to casually shatter reinforced windows, tough enough to take a stab to the face... Boomstick: And even survived the electric chair, doesn't that mean he gets to walk free? I read that on the internet once. Wiz: No, first, that's a myth, second, a person wouldn't be able to walk after getting blasted with over 2,000 volts of electricity, stopping their heart, burning their body, paralyzing their muscles, and melting their eyes, unless your Needles Kane, who broke out of the chair, killed everyone, and escaped. Boomstick: See, this is why anytime I meet a clown, I take 'em out right away. Wiz: When has a clown ever done anything to you? Boomstick: They've never had the chance. Heh, who's laughing now, Chuckles? Wiz: But Needles is by no means unkillable, and Calypso has played him for a fool more times than not, like when he wished to find his missing daughter, so he could kill her, and wound up trapped and suffocating in her coffin, underground, because she was already dead. Boomstick: Still, it just goes to show, Needles and his Sweet Tooth will do anything it takes to get the kill. Man: Wh..What have you done with my son? (Needles grabs him by the throat, takes out an ice cream scoop, and shoves it into his face) Boomstick: Fucking clowns! Death Battle In a dark city at night, Joker encounters a model of the Batmobile in an alleyway. Joker: Hmm, I like the model, but not really my color... (*Cues: Dom Vs. Brian - Fast and Furious 4 *) He prepares a spray paint can as he approaches the vehicle. Hours later, Joker wreaks havoc in the streets with his customized Jokermobile. Joker: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah! Elsewhere, Needles Kane is on the side of the street prepared to eat an ice cream cone. Needles: Ahh, (sniffs it) it's perfect! The Joker drives his vehicle up to Needles and snatches his cone. Joker: Yoink! (Joker drives off laughing which infuriates Needles) Sigh, like taking candy from a baby. Needles vows revenge and gets in the Sweet Tooth and catches up to the Clown Prince of Crime. He rear ends Joker causing the villain to spill the ice cream. Joker starts spinning as he faces his opponent. FIGHT! They both turn a corner and bump into each other. Joker opens the hatch of the Jokermobile and takes out his tommy gun. Joker: Let's get wild! Joker unleashes a barrage of bullets which bounce of the Sweet Tooth. Needles responds by activating his Gatling guns as Joker goes back in the Jokermobile and the bullets are deflected. Needles: You're road kill! ROAD KILL! YOU HEAR ME!? The Sweet Tooth bumps in the Jokermobile and causes it to spin around. Joker observes the various buttons in his cockpit. Joker: Ooh, so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miney... all of them! Joker presses them randomly and laughs as multiple weapons fire at the Sweet Tooth. He then sees a large middle button that's red with a yellow lightning bolt. Joker: Hmm, what's this one do? (pushes it) Boop! It causes the Jokermobile to boost hard and speed past the Sweet Tooth. He then launches off the ramp of a DBX truck. Joker: BEST BUTTON EVER! The Sweet Tooth launches the clown head homing missile, which takes down the Jokermobile in the air and causes it and Joker to crash into a building. Joker gets out from the car and coughs up blood. (*Cues: Blood Bag - Mad Max: Fury Road*) Joker: Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun... Needles stops the Sweet Tooth and switches gears as he prepares to charge at his opponent. Joker gets up and prepares himself. Joker: Okay okay, let's go! Needles: Here I come, scrawny! In an homage to The Dark Knight, Joker stands his ground as the Sweet Tooth charges at him. He starts taunting his opponent: Joker: All right let's see it! Come and get it, tough guy! (The Sweet Tooth continues speeding forward) You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! (Needles prepares to hit his target) Come on! Joker pulls out a ridiculously long barreled pistol and shoots it at the Sweet Tooth's tire, taking it out and causing Needles to lose control. As he's spinning wildly, Joker takes the opportunity and leaps in the ice cream truck. Joker: Oooh excuse me! I want to drive! Joker and Needles fight over the steering wheel and crash into multiple vehicles. Joker stops when the flames on Needles's head burns his hand. Joker: Let me put that out for you! Joker sprays his acid flower in Needles's face while laughing, causing the car to go even more out of control. He eventually regains his sight. Needles: Shut up and bleed you motherf-'' Joker interrupts him by electrocuting his hand with his joy buzzer, electrocuting the masked clown. Needles once again survives the attack. ''Needles: Get out! Needles kicks Joker out of his vehicle and onto the sidewalk. Joker: Ow! My spleen! Needles stops the car. Joker: Can't take a joke, can you, big guy? The Sweet Tooth transforms into the Sweet Bot right in front of The Joker's face, baffling even him. Joker: Okay... THAT'S funny. The Sweet Bot swats Joker and knocks him a large portion across the city, eventually crashing into a shopping mall. The mech flies to catch up as Joker finds himself impaled on a metal pole in some of the rubble he just caused. He laughs and coughs in pain as the Sweet Bot slowly walks up to finish the job. (*Cues: Immortan's Citadel - Mad Max: Fury Road*) Joker: Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun! (The Sweet Bot stops) The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions... Needles exits the Sweet Bot, taken in by Joker's words. He prepares his machete and starts dragging it as he walks towards the crippled clown. Joker:...right? Needles: Right... Needles lifts Joker off of the pole and holds him by the neck to stare into his eyes. Needles: I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die... (*Cues: Spikey Cars - Mad Max: Fury Road*) Joker: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline...(chuckles) is the one you don't see coming! Joker sprays Needles with his Joker Venom and escapes his grasp. Needles drops his machete and grabs his face. Needles: Ugh! What is this!? Joker starts laughing, knowing what comes next, as Needles goes back to strangle Joker. Needles: DIE DIE DIE die... hehehe '' (*Cues: Immortan - Mad Max: Fury Road*) Needles then starts uncontrollably laughing and grabs his face in an attempt to stop. He sees demented visions of his enemy as the toxin takes its toll and eventually kills the driver of Sweet Tooth. Joker continues laughing as the cops arrive to arrest the last clown standing. '''KO!' Results (*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman again*) Boomstick: Oh come on, it wasn't that funny. Wiz: Both clowns were skilled in combat, but Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him the leg up he needed. Boomstick: When you have a toxic gas so deadly it can take out the entire Justice League, all The Joker needed was one opportunity to use it. Wiz: And despite his lanky frame, The Joker can take a lot of punishment, and he's good enough to survive hand to hand combat with Batman. Boomstick: Hell, he's smart enough to trick Batman and even manipulate the incorruptible Superman into being pawns in his schemes. Wiz: As opposed to Needles, who's mental capacity is limited to just one thing... Boomstick: Murder, murder, and more murder, with a dash of ice cream. Wiz: The Joker has plenty of experience manipulating the minds of homicidal maniacs. In fact, many people like Needles have wound up in Joker's gang. It was only a matter of time before he made his opportunity to use the Joker Venom. Boomstick: Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles. Wiz: We should really put you on a limit. Boomstick: Aw, come on, Wiz. Those puns were Sweet. Wiz: (annoyed) The winner is The Joker. (Joker sighs) Joker: Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese? Trivia * The connection between the Joker and Sweet Tooth is that they are both incredibly dangerous blade-wielding psychopaths with clown motifs. * This episode was likely done to commemorate both Batman: The Killing Joke, Suicide Squad and Justice League #50 that will be revealing the true original identity of The Joker, which are all being coincidentally released this year. * Joker's model hails from the Batman: Arkham games whereas Sweet Tooth's model comes from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. * This is the first Season 3 episode to not feature an aftermath (possibly due to the fact that both Joker and Sweet Tooth were in the exact same place at the end of the fight). * This fight may ironically feature the least brutal death out of the 3-D fights. While the winning combatant (Joker) is impaled and coughs blood, the losing combatant (Sweet Tooth) dies to Joker Venom with virtually no physical damage. ** Also, Sweet Tooth's face was not visible due to his mask, hiding what would've been a disturbing contorted smile underneath. * This is the second episode to pit a DC character against a non-Marvel combatant, the first being Goku VS Superman. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2 due to the fact its a Rematch Episode. ** This is the second time that a DC character won against a non-Marvel combatant, the first being Goku VS Superman. * This is the sixth Death Battle episode where a comic book character is set against a video game character, the last five where Wolverine VS Raiden, Fox VS Bucky, Thor VS Raiden, Kratos VS Spawn, and Zitz VS Leonardo. ** This is also the first time a character from DC Comics is set against a character from Twisted Metal. *This is the seventh episode of Death Battle where a protagonist of a series is set against an antagonist of a series, the last six where Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Guts VS Nightmare and Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. **This, however, is the first time a Protagonist Villain (Sweet Tooth) is set against an Antagonist Villain (The Joker). **This is the first the time antagonist beats the protagonist. **This is the second battle to feature Batmobile, the first being Iron Man vs Lex Luthor. *The opening sequence, where Joker is shown repainting a Batmobile, featured several names in the alleyway as Easter Eggs, whether as staff behind the show or fallen combatants. This includes Ben Singer, Chad James, Torrian, Nick Cramer, Goku, Wolverine, Jak & Daxter, and Needles himself (who had a question mark as to whether he would be killed or not) **Two Easter Eggs towards DBX also appeared: the logo graffitied on a wall and on the ramp truck that Joker drove off of. *There is an animation error when the police cars arrive, as one of them (far right) drives straight into a concrete grass bed. Looking at this error shows grass "growing" out of the hood of the vehicle. *The Joker-mobile used in this fight is the one from Batman: Arkham Knight. However, that version of the vehicle was only a figment of Batman's imagination and does not actually exist. **The animation itself rectifies this by making Joker's vehicle simply a stolen Batmobile which Joker then gave a different coat of paint. *When Joker gets kicked out of Sweet Tooth he says "Ow! My spleen!", which is also said by Deadpool in Deadpool VS Deathstroke. *This is the second episode where Wiz shows no enthusiasm when announcing the winner. The first was Flash VS Quicksilver. *This is the second episode with a clip after the winner's name is stated, but before the credits; the first being He-Man VS Lion-O. *This marks the second time in a row a DC character wins a Death Battle. *Joker won the fight through appealing to Needles' psychotic mindset, a far-cry from most Death Battles where combatants usually win through lethal force or outwitting their opponents. *This is the first Death Battle to include vehicles in the actual fight. **Probably because Needles is usually in his vehicle rather than outside of it. *When Joker is kicked out of the car there is an animation error that shows Needles's car wheel fixed (Which would be impossible since Needles wouldn't have enough time to repair it and it was popped by Joker earlier on.) Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles.